Working Out The Kinks
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: Ritsu could use some 'help,' and Kisa is willing to oblige. Takano suspects the foul play... it's just another day in the Emerald office. PWP.


**Summary:** Ritsu could use some 'help,' and Kisa is willing to oblige. Takano suspects the foul play... it's just another day in the Emerald office. PWP.

* * *

**Working Out The Kinks**

* * *

This was _not_ happening to him right now.

He was twenty five years old, for crying out loud!

A mature working adult, not some hopeless virgin who stiffens due to the slightest provocation!

He could almost strike himself for such abominable behavior, had he not been worried that that might aggravate the current, persistent _problem_ plaguing him.

Onodera Ritsu was, at this moment, in crisis. More acutely, he was only a fraction of the way through his shift, it was three-quarters of the way through this month's cycle, and while his authors were at this time, cooperating with him, this presented an issue. One of the manga-kas had submitted a proof for one of their more steamier scenes, and he was reading over it to check for inconsistencies, except…

Except there were none, and it was drawn well. Too well. Or something. It was likely more to do with the fact that the young editor had been so preoccupied with work that he hadn't had the time to look after himself in the way that he should have. His body acting up like this was clearly its rebellion for the long dry spell in his single male sex life.

He was sporting a rather needy hard-on at the moment, and he felt so shamed that he could cry or bang his head against the table. This was so not happening right now!

As if things couldn't be any worse, at least one person seemed to have caught onto his predicament, as Kisa Shouta had turned to him at this most inopportune of times. He had eyed Ritsu appraisingly, and his demeanor transformed from his general mask to one of sweet placation.

"It's okay," the elder editor assured him gently, reaching over to pat his hand on top of the desk. "We all have done it, in our time."

Somehow talking to him was easy, non-threatening, even about something so embarrassing, and Ritsu felt gratitude for this development. He was even able to look Kisa in the eye, which he would have thought improbable. His coworker merely smiled at the action, a cheerful bent to him as he inquired, "Gets pretty busy around now, doesn't it? There never seems to be enough time for… certain things."

"No, not really." Ritsu tucked one of his arms behind his head sheepishly, mussing his light brown locks in the back with the motion. Kisa turned up his mouth appetently.

"Don't say a word. I'll help you."

"Uhm…" It wasn't that he didn't like Kisa, or that he didn't want to to be freed from this burden, just that… they were clearly still at work, and there was no way they could do anything like that here, could they? Not unless it was a little action under the… oh.

Now he understood.

Ritsu gulped at the thought, his insides squirming a little from the unwitting arousal he felt at such a suggestion. He had never been an exhibitionist, far from it, actually, but there was something in that idea that now appealed to him. Maybe he was just that desperate, but for now, he needed only a little coaxing that Kisa was happy to provide for him.

"_Ricchan_." The way he spoke his name was like an invocation, sending him flying into a state where he could nod his head in assent, where he carefully edged his seat closer and wantonly spread his clothed thighs to the more experienced man.

"So, let's work together on this. What do you say?" Kisa's hand drifted under the table, easily targeting Ritsu's zipper and working it down. Just the weight of a hand over his aching bulge stimulated the brunette, and he was hard-pressed to keep up the pretense.

"Yes. I could uh, use your input, Kisa-san, thank you."

It might have been a different story if they were alone in the shared office, but this was not so. The situation was that they were three with the inclusion of Takano-san, who was occupied with poring over some documents on his own desk at the end of the row. Hatori-san had already ducked out an hour earlier to go check on his star author, and Mino-san… well, no one was entirely sure where he had trundled off to, but for now it was to their benefit, so they weren't about to question it.

So they had only one person to fool, but unfortunately he was a tough character to slip something past.

The hand under the desk went further, freeing his stiff organ and drawing it out. The fingers curling around it clenched in a knowing grip, making slow, erratic pumps at first, touching only the lower half of his penis, blatantly ignoring the more sensitive head. Ritsu nearly exhaled a sigh of relief - he had been fearing his other options: leave the thing alone and experience a deep discomfort for the rest of his work period, or, attempt to sneak out to the bathroom under his supervisor's hawk eyes to take care of it himself.

They sat there, pretending to work for a while, their eyes trained on the storyboard in front of them that was their excuse, while Kisa stroked and Ritsu tried desperately to release, not wanting this charade to go on longer than it had to. He didn't want either of them to get in trouble.

"This looks so _hard_! I wonder how she managed to draw it like that! Sensei must be improving while our backs are turned!"

"Uh, but it's so good that… that it's wonderful… so so good!" Ritsu knew he sounded like an idiot, panting out nonsense, but he could hardly think straight right now. He averted his eyes to the side and would have outright shrieked if he didn't clamp his mouth shut at that very moment.

Takano, who hadn't so much as looked their way before now, was openly studying the pair of them, black-rimmed glasses perched low on his dignified nose, his papers forgotten.

'Look away, look away, look away!' Ritsu chanted internally, as if that would cause it to happen. Still, he himself could hardly look away, the proverbial deer in the headlights condition had sprung upon him, and he only hoped it wasn't showing in his expression.

Kisa had just seemed to notice their audience, as he quirked his dark haired head that way, and if it unnerved him, he managed not to let it be known.

He discontinued the jerking motion he had been toying with, gripping Ritsu tightly around the base and prolonging his orgasm, which in a way helped in this unfortunate staring contest that had sprung up, but also made things worse, temptation wise.

Because he was slowly becoming debauched by his strange work environment, he blamed it for the image that suddenly headlined through his mental window: Kisa, shirt shoved up his chest to reveal his soft abdomen and contrastingly stiff nipples, bouncing and seating himself repeatedly on Onodera's cock, his youthful face contorted in fierce desire. This would be all while Takano watched them, his penetrative expression only heightening their…

'Wait! All while Takano was watching?' Ritsu blanched elegantly as he realized the implications of what he had been thinking. What, like he was now? 'Where the hell has my mind gone…?'

The stacked light novels may have hindered his gaze though, for the boss' eyes narrowed to half-closed slits and froze that way for the next few seconds, trying to discern just what sort of new atmosphere he was perceiving from their corner. He also seemed to be weighing whether or not it warranted further investigation. Ritsu for his part was doing his utmost to keep a calm facade alive, to not blush nor other wise tip off Takano-san that all was not aright with his staff.

The rookie editor could not fathom something so embarrassing as to be caught in the midst of his pleasure during work hours. After all, it was that, not Takano-san himself, that was the larger issue. Clearly.

He bit down hard on the inside of his lower lip as Kisa's hand began roaming again, sliding firmly up his shaft in a way that made this silent confrontation seven levels more difficult. Ritsu dropped his stare submissively from Masamune's encroaching one, nudging Kisa by lightly brushing his shoulder against the older co-worker's shoulder, telling him to do the same.

They turned back to their respective desks slowly, cautiously, never pausing in their illicit goings-ons.

"Ricchan…?"

He inclined his head weakly, feeling as if all his blood was draining out of him, pulsing toward the single part of his body that felt remotely alive right now.

"How do you like this, right here?" Kisa met his eyes and tapped the index finger of his free hand against a square on the storyboard, one of the ones that had gotten Ritsu into this mess to begin with. Kisa punctuated this question with an unfair move. His capable thumb hooked around to rub against the slit at the head of Ritsu's cock, making the younger man tremble where he sat.

"Ah," he murmured lamely, channeling a spineless jelly-like creature as he anticipated sweet release. "I like it."

"Right here?"

"Right there, Kisa-san," he confirmed huskily. He couldn't help but glance at his fellow editor when he offered the words. Shouta's large chocolate eyes gleamed at the veiled compliment, but his lips stayed thankfully unyielding.

"It looks as though we're almost through, doesn't it?" The smaller man laughed quietly. He curled all five of his fingers around Ritsu's blissfully swollen erection, stroking determinedly.

"Uhm. I mean, yes, it does!"

Onodera's voice cracked a little at the tail end of the exclamation, and he repressed the urge to arch his back as chills went racing down his body head to foot, a sorely-missed tension building up in his groin. He gripped the edge of their shared desk with both hands, trying to diffuse some of his passion into mechanical energy. He could not cry out, not here, not now. There had to be some way to keep his composure. _Please_.

Kisa started then, stilling his pumping and announcing, much too loudly for it to have been anything other than deliberate, "Oh Ricchan, you're so clumsy! Let me get that for you."

He then unfolded his crossed legs and stepped off his chair, diving under the table on his knees in pursuit of the imaginary dropped item. Ritsu's verdant eyes dilated with an amalgam of anticipation and open terror. He was already an easily responsive man to any sort of pleasuring, but what Kisa seemed to have in mind would send him over the brink in no time flat. Oral was not something he had built up much of a tolerance for, normally cumming embarrassingly quick whenever a partner was so kind as to do it for him.

The only reason he was going to allow it is he didn't want to have to explain the incriminating stain on the front of his trousers, nor why Kisa's hand would soon be dripping in his cum. God only knows there would be no excuse that would put that craziness to rest.

No, he was doomed to finish it this way, and he accepted it.

Onodera couldn't help but groan at the sensation of the elder man's warm spit slicking his tempered flesh, greasing the way - though he did it as silently as possible. The reaction when the air hit it and pricked at his sensitive skin was too delicious, too evocative to muffle. Ritsu squirmed like he had never squirmed before. He was dangerously close, and good thing too; it surely didn't take _that_ long to fish a dropped item off the floor.

He wasted no more time, taking him deep within his mouth on the initial try.

Ritsu hardly knew how to process what was happening at first. The feeling of Kisa's throat vibrating against his sensitive head; his warm, moist mouth enveloping the rest of him; the tip of Kisa's thumb teasingly sliding across his balls.

Ritsu could only gasp quietly and try not to squirm too much as he lay there. He had to appear as innocent as possible, even if he feared he was failing that condition miserably. There was nothing he wished more than that he could let out his voice or give back to Kisa for the large favor he was giving him. He had never been the sort of man to be selfish in bed, and he wasn't about to start now, not at this age.

Kisa slowly slid his lips back up Ritsu's shaft, resting them on his swollen knob. He wrapped one of his hands around Ritsu, squeezing firmly as he slid the tip of his tongue across the sensitive skin just under the man's uncut head.

Onodera's thighs shook a little, but he managed to keep his face straight; daring to sneak one cursory peek toward their boss. Takano was seemingly engrossed in a project, because as he watched, the raven-haired man was thumbing through a leaflet, comparing it to a paper that must have been flat down on his desk. His lips shifted as he mumbled something inaudible, and the brunette could see just the tip of his tongue poking between his front teeth.

He imagined that tongue on him, slicking slowly over his neck, leaving a wet trail up to his ear. That cruel mouth seizing his and prying it open as he used to… the younger shojo manga editor shivered in his seat from the dual sensations - both fantasized and reality. Kisa was working him back in deep, sucking firmly and pulling him into his hot heat.

"Ung!" he vocalized suddenly, not paying enough attention to stop it. His hand tightened on the edge of the table in shock at his transgression. 'Oh god…'

Takano shifted his head up, peering out suspiciously behind his glasses, his light flecked eyes unbearably alluring at the tail end of Ritsu's daydreaming.

"Is there a problem, Onodera?"

"Um, no! I just uh… stubbed my toe on this silly desk. Yeah!"

"You know you're too careless for your own good. Idiot."

"Right." Ritsu was not in the mood, nor in the right mind in fact to be getting into an argument, so he ignored the barb and dropped the subject.

A tight, wild sensation crackled in Ritsu's pelvic region, and he bucked his hips when Kisa suddenly let a guttural humming noise build in the back of his throat and against Ritsu's throbbing head. He started to sweat as he anticipated that beautiful release he wanted so badly.

Ritsu then made the most logical decision and slumped forward instead of backward as his orgasm hit, careening into the solid expanse of his desk with a light _thump_. Against the cool surface he masked his cries, fixing his lips in a tight seal to keep the sound contained. His Adam's apple shifted as the moan reverberated through his pale throat, eyes clamped shut just a fraction too tightly for it to have been played off as sleep.

It was all he could do to hope that Takano had given up spying, because the younger editor was so sure that he was being conspicuous that his cheeks burned with hot blushing blood at this supposed infraction of his. Ritsu was thankful for his attire today - his thick sweater concealed another source of his shame: his nipples were almost painfully hard from the erotic lingerings that his coworker's touch elsewhere had imbued, and through thinner material they would have been on display, poking out for anyone to notice.

His nose bumped against the hard top of the desk and he flinched slightly. Kisa's mouth on him hadn't let up, and he seemed to be holding in one spot, his agile hand pumping the remainder of his shaft, encouraging each milky load of his spurt to drip down his hot little tongue and throat. He had a lot to give to him, and it was a few more seconds before he heard a wet 'pop' as Kisa released his spent manhood.

Ritsu's shoulders raised up in an involuntary stretch. He pulled back, sated, and lifted his tired head off the table, mouth still hanging half open to allow his shaky breath to pass through. He slumped back in the chair, one hand sliding downward to caress the hair on the top of Kisa's crown, pulling on a handful of strands in a nonverbal thanks.

"Do you need…?" He wasn't sure that he was entirely capable to reciprocate in this state, but he still offered.

"Nah, it's only halfway there. I'll just ignore it for now and take care of it sometime later."

Kisa's dark head popped up from under the table, looking fairly composed for someone who had just done such a mortifying thing. Ritsu barely got a look in before he turned to the sound that pricked at his alert ears.

Takano had stood from his workspace, and was making his way around on their side of the line of desks, a newspaper curled into a scroll in his firm grasp.

He had clearly decided that there was something amiss - probably his boss senses were tingling that no work was getting done. He was headed toward them, his predatory eyes fixed on Ritsu, who hurriedly busied his hands with tucking himself back into at least his boxers with the limited number of seconds he had before disaster struck.

The fearsome-eyed chief editor drew up to a standstill not one foot from the two underlings, surveying them swiftly to check for clues.

It was then, as he happened to glance at his partner-in-crime, that Onodera Ritsu noticed their one fatal mistake. He felt a shiver passing through him as he slid back in his rolling chair a pace.

There was still some left… on his face… um, holy crap! And Takano was looking! He was drawing conclusions and comprehending, Ritsu could see the process ongoing in his stare! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Uh, Kisa-san," he squeaked out, catching the other man's attention. He shot him a significant look, his index finger pointing toward his own jaw to mimic the spot.

Understanding dawned quickly for Shouta, and he turned his gaze to Takano, who was watching them both with those unnervingly narrowed eyes. It was hard to tell what feeling was prevalent in their boss - fury, greed, or arousal - for as strange as it was, Ritsu noted the latter was indeed present.

Kisa _eeped_ a little from the heaviness of the man's aura, but mostly held his ground. He held up one slender finger to his cheek, swiping the last drop of Ritsu's sweet dew and bringing it up to his mouth. His tongue poked out to lick it clean, the pink appendage swirling around his single digit, finishing the job once and for all. While he did it, he grinned almost invitingly, perhaps egging the chief editor on, perhaps confirming he was open to the things such a probing gaze suggested.

Ritsu found himself in awe of it, this nuanced exchange, and how easily it seemed to flow. He watched Takano carefully out of the corner of his eye, fearing that if he observed him in earnest, that spine-tingling look might be bestowed upon him, instead. That was something he was not sure he was quite ready for, so soon into his refractory period.

He had a horrible suspicion that his usual strategy to avoid Takano on the way home was not going to prevail today. Come to think of it, Kisa might as well be worried too, because with the mood their supervisor was in, one or _both_ of them were surely going to reap the consequences.

**.**

**.**

**THE END.**

* * *

.-

**A/N:** I've just started watching Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, and I'm enjoying it so far. Ritsu/Kisa isn't a pairing I actively support thus far, but I... wrote them anyway? Though, I'm starting to dig the idea of Ritsu/Takano/Kisa sexytimes after doing this. Haha. I generally try to watch/read everything up to date on a series before writing any fanfiction, but I guess this is a special exception, ne? The idea just bounded on into my little pea brain and I went into yaoi mode. This was the result. Quick, dirty, but I'm actually rather fond of it.

Let me know what you thought... in a review! My characterization probably sucks a fat one, but we all start somewhere.


End file.
